


Long Behind Us

by a_little_hazy



Series: Dream is a Vessel [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire is vaguely referenced here as well, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Just a little character study, just a short little drabble that didn't fit with anything else!, really this doesn't need a lot of tags huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Two gods speak. One is old, one is new.*could be read as a stand-alone or part of the series*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream is a Vessel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136243
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Long Behind Us

**Author's Note:**

> I really saw that Phil being an ancient being was canon and went fucking feral huh  
> (for any new people, Dae is Dream XD, I just wanted to give it a cooler name)

There is a creature that eerily reminds Dae of itself. Another being of great power, belonging only to itself, unbound by the server. The day they had stepped foot and Dae's land, it had changed the server forever.

Dae... does not know how to feel. It is curious about the being. Who they are, how they arrived despite its meticulous calculations. What they plan to do next.

The being is surrounded by cold. Their past full of destruction, deception, and triumph. The trail to this being is paved in blood, spilling over and dripping into the void. Dae watches. They seem unaware of Dae, in the reality for it and it alone. Dae decides to follow the trail, blood soaking the fabric of its clothes.

The longer Dae walks, the more it knows. This is an ancient being, older than the server itself. Powerful. Ruthless in its past, but looking for a more peaceful present.

They have been denied that.

Dae arrives on the doormat of the tundra. The frigid air pushes and pulls on the loose garments shielding what must never be seen, and Dae pushes on. A house comes into view. No one is home, except for one. The mere presence makes Dae hesitate.

Giant, dark wings stand out against the white snow. They rest on the back of a warrior, an ancient being who has never know death like any other mortal. He knows something, and he looks up.

Phil stares at Dae, his gaze resting where its eyes should be under the mask. There is no pain, no discomfort, and he does not glance away. Dae shifts.

"I thought I felt another," Dae says.

Phil hums, turning back to his bee farm. His wings flutter. "We are very different," he says. "I am very old, and you, my child, are very young."

Dae nods. Yes. Phil is old, and Dae is young.

"I am free, unbound to any servers. I may go where I please," Phil continues, meticulously collecting the bottles of honey and seamlessly turning them into blocks.

"How do you... become free?" Dae asks.

"The time of unchained gods is far behind us," Phil says. "I am sorry."

Huh... something pangs in Dae's chest at that. Sadness? Was it capable of  _ feeling _ that?

"W...why are you here?" Dae asks because, as much as everyone else, as much as  _ Dream _ likes to pretend, Dae knows that its server is nothing special. It was just a mess of weapons and war that would not stand out among the rest unless there was a  _ reason _ .

"I have found one that will outlive the rest," Phil says, his wings once again shuffling and reminding Dae that he likely only follows the rules of the server because he wants to. "And he is my friend. I plan to see out as much as I can. He will make his lives count."

Dae nods hesitantly. "I cannot change what happens to him."

"I know that." Phil turns to face Dae fully, making it shift. "But I can. I will pay back only to my enemies. You will not be that; you  _ are _ not that. Your lands are different."

Dae hums. The lands of this server change much more recently than any other time, but it's still an endless flow of evolution and erosion. Soon this will all be gone, a mere whisper of the past and Dae will continue to watch the world change. It does not care about the lang in the same way it does the  _ server _ .

"The server is all I have," Dae says. "Without it, I will cease to be. Do what you will, but leave that unharmed."

Phil hums, and he smiles. Dae doesn't state it as such, but he hears the beg for life underneath its words. "Don't worry. My days of annihilation are far behind me."

Dae bows its head slightly. Despite what Phil has done, what he will continue to do, it knows that we may do much worse. Has done. Those days are far behind him, and only  _ they _ truly understand that. Standing in the snow, guardian to guardian.

Dae lifts its head, looking to the sky. Snow falls gently onto its mask, wind ruffling the scarf around what is supposed to be a neck. "I must go. The body I inhabit is getting weak. It requires rest. I must return him to his place."

Phil nods in understanding. "Bye, mate. If you ever wanna talk again, just pop on over when Techno isn't home."

Dae nods. Then it is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Dae brain rot here we go


End file.
